


My Aesthitic

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do a words of the day challenge where I look up 4 different words and make a drabble/short story using those words. This day's words were Aesthetic, Dabster, Bogus, and Presentiment.</p></blockquote>





	My Aesthitic

The bright light would be reflected from the surface. Though this would not happen with each object she observed. Sometimes the light would go through it and leave a rather colorful like shadow. It was a rather pleasant view to some human eyes especially for little children. To her it was a very common aesthetic that humans had about gemstones. Red eyes examined the clear white reflective stone in her hand.

‘Clear quartz.’ She thought as she examined it closely. A rather common gemstone. Some humans would think this was crystal but alas it was not. A person like herself would make sure to look at each and classify them with what she had learned from the countless encyclopedias of gemstones. This way if seller entered her father’s shop she would be able to tell whether the gem was bogus or for real. Her father was very proud of the young gemstone dabster he had made her. She had become so good at telling gemstone that she would get accurate presentiments regarding them.

“Why do you not wear any to school?” Her pink long haired friend had asked her curiously during lunch break. Her eyebrows twitched radiating her anger and annoyance at being asked that question by her. Yuzu quickly recoiled from feeling that anger as it was unusual. She started to wave her hands in front of her.

“I mean, if it is something you love why do you not wear an accessory with one?” Yuzu asked nervously. At this Masumi relaxed only a little but Yuzu could feel the tension in the air around her.

“You do not understand.” Masumi stated as she was about to stand up from the table they were in. Yuzu immediately grabbed her hands.

“No, I am trying to understand you Masumi. I know that gemstones are your aesthetic. I was just wondering why you do not wear one on once in a while?” Yuzu asked trying to calm her down. Masumi looked at those blue eyes with a silent rage but she saw the sincere curiosity in those eyes. She looked to her side.

“I cannot choose just one out of all of them.” Masumi answered truthfully. Yes, gems were her aesthetic but she could never choose just one to wear. She would always bring one to school and it would be a common rose quartz yet it was shaped as a heart since it was rather relaxing to feel whenever she touched it. She knows that there are some humans out there that believe the stones help with a certain task or emotion and while she was skeptical she couldn’t deny the feelings she felt each time she examined a gem. Rose quartz was one of the softer feeling ones each time she examined it and it did help her relax whenever she felt down.

“That… I guess I can understand that a little. I know when deciding what instrument to play I couldn’t decide on which one to pick as there are so many. But you know what I did?” Yuzu asked with a smile and a wink in her left eye. Masumi tilted her head a little showing her inquiring Yuzu to continue.

“I tried all of the ones available before settling on the flute.” Yuzu said.

**Author's Note:**

> I do a words of the day challenge where I look up 4 different words and make a drabble/short story using those words. This day's words were Aesthetic, Dabster, Bogus, and Presentiment.


End file.
